


Miscalculation

by hhertzof



Category: Total Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1630178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the perfect challenge. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

> I do not apologize for the last line. Not even a little.
> 
> Written for sprinkle

 

 

Chris had the next challenge planned out. A maze through the forest, some strategically placed beehives, and a series of incomprehensible clues. This was going to be perfect. 

It was almost successful. Less then a half an hour in, the campers were covered in honey and bee stings. And it might have been the best challenge ever, if he hadn't tried to get a closer view of their agony, tripped over a beehives and ended up covered in honey. Startled by feet running past, he twisted to see one of the forest denizens chasing them.

Exeunt pursued by a bear. 

 


End file.
